


Silent Love

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred thought he was open minded, Arthur is bit shy, Deaf Character, Dutch words :), Francis is a frog, M/M, Mattie is a nun, Muteness, Stranger to Enemies to Friends to Boyfriends, Swear jar, Trans!Sweden, Twins, Yaoi, but a good frog, but he isn't but he will change, ftm sweden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: When Alfred tries to talk to a man with beautiful green eyes, but gets ignored feeling embarrassed Alfred hopes never too see him again . But he did and he lands into a whole new world, that shows him how close minded he really is
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Estonia/Ukraine (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Series: Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841587
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I found probably three years old, I was going to delete it but then I read a fanfic of a deaf!Arthur and blind!Alfred and I renewed the whole chapter 1 !
> 
> So heads up Arthur is deaf and mute and Alfred is oblivious to it all, like my cousin ... Anyway the pairing list in this story are ..
> 
> \- USUK, PruCan, GerIta, LietPol, EstoUkrai, SuFin
> 
> Maybe I decide more pairings but spoiler there will be sequels so don't worry ;) Anyway I don't know any sign languages ( though I do wanna learn because I will like it too if someone can understand me ) so my apologies for any mistakes .
> 
> Beware of dutch words ! Translate will be at the end of the chapter !

Alfred was amazed how green someone's eyes could be .

He was on his break and decided instead to sit and listen to the gossip of the women at his job . He could just enjoy some peace while drinking his coffee at _De koffie hoek_ the name sounded weird to Alfred still does, it was dutch and the owner was a belgian woman .

' Here is your coffee Alfred ! And ofcourse my apple waffles ! ' Bella smiled as she walked to Alfred with his order .' Thanks Bel ! '

' Graag gedaan schatje ! ' She says as Alfred just grins not understanding what she actually said .

He decided to enjoy the waffles and then he saw him .

An blonde guy with thick eyebrows like wow, a clear scowl on his face maybe because of the french guy who stood next to him talking and going hon hon hon . But the eyes were the ones that grabbed Alfred's attention .

Alfred felt himself staring so he quickly looked away as the guy and his friend turned to his direction .' Maybe we can sit there ? ' The man waved a bit wth his hands, that Alfred could see a bit as he looked a bit again . Maybe the guy doesn't like it the other talks with his hand so much .

But to his surprise the other nodded and went to the table next to Alfred, who stiffed for a second but then relax as the other did not look at him at all .

Alfred tried to look at his face but the other still did not look at him .

Alfred turned away as the other friend came with their drinks and food, the one with the green eyes made a sort huff as he stared at the chocolate cake .

' Don't give me that look Arthur, you love chocolate cake .' Alfred saw him doing again the thing with his hands, wondering how long it will take for the other to slap him for doing it so weird .

_So his name is Arthur .._

Alfred's coffee and waffles were gone before he knows it, he could only hear the french one talking the other just looked at him .

_Is this like those half assed dates ? How awkward man !_

' Do you think he is intrested ? ' The guy asked Arthur as both stared at a man looking at him winking .

Arthur looked bored and shook his head no to the other .' Still I wonder if he is packed .. Ah ! Don't do that ! ' Arthur smirked and kicked him again .' Lapin stop it now .' 

Alfred looked at them but both had their attention on each other and the other man, who stood up to walk to the bathroom.

' See I told you ! ' The man straighted his jacket and did his hair a bit .' How do I look ? '

Arthur give him a thumbs up with a sarcastic look .' I know lapin I am already gorgeous, wait here I am going to powder my nose a bit .' And he .. Skipped to the bathroom Alfred laughs a bit .

Suddenly the green eyes looked at him, making Alfred blush a bit damn he heard me ! 

' Hi ..' He said with an awkward voice, the guy Arthur nodded and looked away . ' So that was your friend ? He is bit .. An odd one right .. Sorry I don't mean in a bad way .'

Arthur was still not looking at him .

' Do you come here often ? ' Nothing .

' What is you name ? Mine is Alfred .' Still silence .

' You are kinda rude .' Like siriously is he ignoring him, Alfred never thought there comes the day someone ignores him .' Well fuck you too .' The other sighs and then looked back at Alfred, he smiled a bit .

Alfred looked back at him not sure what to say now, _is he looking because I cursed at him ._

Arthur looked away again at the door of the bathroom .' So ... Where do you come from Arthur ? ' The silence was back and Alfred start to get annoyed .

Suddenly the other guy came back with a rejected face .' You were right lapin he was a bastard ! '

Alfred watched as Arthur nodded at him and he really wanted to scream now, but managed to calm himself down why getting worked up by a stranger he will never see again .

He got up and paid Bella at the counter .' Everything okay Alfred ? You look .. Angry ? '

' No just tired ... ' 

' If you say so .' 

' See yah next time Bel ! '

' Zie je volgende keer ! '

As Alfred went outside and walked back to his work place, he could see the guy and Arthur looking at him through the window but he ignored them . 

_What an asshole ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Matthew is a bit of a nun, Alfred whines and Gilbert dislikes steamed carrots ( like me ! :D )

' He was so rude Mattie ! '

Matthew has the honers to listen to his brothers bitching and whining about a guy he never met in the coffee shop of Bella for almost 3 hours ...' I did not sign up for this ...' He mutters to himself .' He at least could have told me to shut up ! '

' Do you want him to tell you to shut up ? '

' No ! '

' Then why .. Nevermind Al you probably never will see him ever again, get over it now and it your diner .' 

' Ew I don't like steamed carrots ...' 

' Now you are being a child .' Matthew watched as his brother pushed some of his plate, trying to get those on the ground for Matthew's dog Kuma to eat .' Al stop that or else I shove a raw carrot in your ass .'

' You promise .' As Alfred tried to look cute wih a wink but pales as Matthew intended to stand up .' Okay ! Okay ! I eat those damn carrots jeez .'

' Swear jar .' Matthew pointed to the jar with some coins in it, all of those coins belong to Alfred .

' No fair you let Gilbert curse .'

' Because he is a hopeless case .'

' I resent that ! ' An germanic voice called from the doorway .' I am to awesome for that damn jar ! '

' You are such an asshole .' Matthew gave him a look .' Fine ..' And put some coins in it .' Swearing is good for the soul Mattie ! '

' I tell him that everyday ! ' Gilbert grins as he kissed Matthew's forehead making the other smile but frowns at Alfred .' Don't believe everything the internet tells you .' 

' What's for dinner ? ' Gilbert nodded in approvel of the potatoes and the chicken as he sat down with his full plate Matthew gave him a pointed look .

' What ? '

' The carrots too amour .' 

' Nein .' Just from that Alfred knows Gilbert is going to lose .

' Now .'

' Liebe ..'

' Now .' 

' ...' Gilbert stood up took some carrots and sat down, he glared at Alfred's smirk .

As they eat in silence Gilbert looked up as he remembers something .' I am friday out with Antonio and some friends .'

' Friends ? Who ? ' Matthew took the pitcher and poured some water in his glass, Alfred made a move for his glass . ' Some from highschool who moved away, you know Liz, and her husband Roddy they have daughter now who stays at Liz her mothers place ... Tino will be there too with his husband Berwald ..'

' Berwald ? Is that ..'

' Yes he is a guy now and believe me he really looks happier, and Francis will be there too ..' Matthew's face went dark fast that Alfred did not dare to breath, but breath's anyway because he don't want to faint .

' Francis ? That guy Francis who gropped me when we met, and said my ass asked for a petting because it looked lonely .'

' Lieb ..'

' That Francis that fell on purpose so his face could land on your lap ? '

' Okay that was ...'

' That guy Francis who asked for the whole night for a threesome ? Hell no you not going if he is here .' Both Gilbert and Alfred did not dare to point out he cursed, because

Matthew looked very scary while he is pissed off .

' Gil ..'

' Then atleast come with me there is someone I really want you to meet .'

Matthew looked unconvinced ..

While those two were fighting Alfred dumped slightly the rest of his carrots on Gilbert's plate .

' Well I am off bye ! ' Alfred then quickly got up .' Eat your ...' But all Matthew saw was a empty plate .

As Alfred was out of the door Matthew just shook his head .' And who is this person .'

' It's a bit of a long story actually, and I really really want you to meet him Ludwig knows him but never met him .' Matthew swallowed a bit Gilbert sounds very serious .

As Alfred got home he groans bit fustrated it was three days ago he saw the man Arthur and he can't get him out his head .

' I hope I never see him .' 

He decided he needs a shower summer days were hot and Alfred was a easy sweater .' Maybe going on a diet would not be so bad .'

Before he could walk into his bathroom his phone went, his face light up as he saw it was from Kiku .

_\- Hey Alfred-kun do you want to go to the bar were we usually go ? Feli-chan comes with Ludwig-kun and Toris-kun will be there too, Feliks-chan can't come he is in Poland now and Ivan-san is at a wedding of his sister ( the older one ) is at 6 alright with you ?_

Alfred typed 6 is alright but will be bit later .

_\- alright see you then Alfred-kun_

Alfred is glad to have friends he can meet now, in highschool he was usually alone or with his brother but even he had friends so Alfred was alone most of the time .

As he showered he never did think one moment of the green eyed guy .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may used the word Liebe wrong here, someone just told me that but I wrote it like that because Gilbert tried to calm down Matthew who still give Gilbert a piece of his mind . I do still want to use more German words especially for Gilbert so if someone has ideas it is always helpful unlike google ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ! I am on fire ! :) btw it's not friday fate decided something else for those poor souls ( Alfred & Arthur )

The beer tasted good, making it's way down Alfred's dry throat .

' Ah man so good ! ' 

' Veee ~ ' Feliciano enjoys his wine as Ludwig nodded drinking his beer in peace .

' It's been long since we last each other, what has everyone been doing ? ' Toris asked as he nursed his beer, while Kiku sips at his sake .

' I sold a painting ! ' Feli told them happily .' It was sold 3 days after I put it online too ! '

' Wow congrats Feli ! ' Alfred said with an grin .' But the buyer was scary I was glad Luddy was home ! '

' He was not scary at all Feli ...' Ludwig says as he rolled his eyes .' Yes he is he looks like Ivan when he is in a bad mood .'

' Ivan is always in a bad mood .' Toris mutters looking behind him scared Ivan would be behind him and wack his head, he sighs in relief as it was just a feeling he had .

' Everyone is scared of Ivan, even Kiku but not me because I am ..'

' The hero ? ' Everyone grins as Alfred sulks .' Come on guys let me have this moment ! '

' Sorry Alfred-kun but I am not afraid of Ivan-san .'

' Why do you call him Ivan-san ? ' Alfred nudges him hard making Kiku almost drop his sake cup .

' Because he is older then me .'

' I am older then you .' Toris narrowed his eyes Kiku decided to keep himself busy with his sake .' You coward ! ' Everyone laughed at Kiku's blushing face .

' I am going to be an uncle .' Kiku said after few moment everyone looked happy as they congratulate him .' Which of the siblings ? ' Feliciano asked .' Meimei but she decided she wanted to be a single mom .'

' Is that not hard ? '

' It is but she ... I don't even understand what she is thinking, she says she understand love and she likes .. You know ...' Kiku went red as he really don't want to say the word sex while talking about his sister .' But she feels no connection to have a relationship with anyone .'

' Did she try girls ? ' Toris asked as sipped his beer, Feliciano shouted for the waiter for more wine .

' Anyone else ? '

' Beer please ! ' Alfred said Ludwig nodded for more beer, Toris shoke his head no he still has beer in his bottle . Kiku asked for more sake .

' She did we supported her for if she likes girls, but she doesn't want any relationship Yao doesn't understand and is angry at her for the moment .'

There goes the happy moment for the baby surprise .

' Well Feliks family will come to visit in three months so ... Any advice .'

' Don't say too much .' Was Ludwig's advice .' Everything you say they will use it against you .'

' I figured because Feliks was like that too when we met .' 

' Haha I remember that too ! ' As he drank from his second beer .' He gave me the stink eye because he thought we were doing the dirty .'

' Veee ? But everyone knows you are virgin ! ' Feliciano said with a surprised face, as Alfred blushed hard as the rest laughed .' Feli ! ' Ludwig scolded him but Alfred could see a tiny smile .' Fuck you guys ...'

After a while Alfred finished his 3rd beer and stood up to go to the toilets .' Vee ~ I also have to go .' 

' Then lets go girl ! ' Alfred grinned as both laughed while swinging their hips, making Ludwig shake his head with a sign .' Don't do that we all know you are staring .' Kiku smirked the alcohol was making him loose up a bit, with Toris nodding clearly bit drunk .' Youu are in loveee ! ' 

' I think you have enough .'

' I think ... ' Toris almost slams his head against the table .' You are right can someone get me water .'

As Alfred and Feli finished and starts to wash their hands, Feli turned to him as he grabbed some towels .' How are you doing Alfred ? '

' Good ... Well ...' Alfred thought back of that guy Arthur .' I tried to you know ... Maybe flirt a bit with someone .'

' Oh really ! ' Feliciano's eyes lit up .' Who ? Who ? Are they pretty ? '

' Well .. He is born with a scowl I think .' Making Feliciano frown himself .' His eyebrows man they were thick .' Making Feliciano gasp .' But his eyes ...' Feliciano smiled as Alfred looked dreamily at his hands .' His eyes ? '

' They were the purest green I ever have seen .'

' Wow .' 

' Yeah ... But he ignored me I don't know why ! '

' That's really rude veee ~ '

' I know I mean and then he smiled at me after I cursed at him, but then he ignored me again ! '

' I find that a bit weird ...' Feliciano thought for a while .' Maybe he has a hearing problem ? '

' No because he was totally listening to that french guy .' 

' Maybe he has a boyfriend .'

' Not that one because he was flirting with an other guy, now I think about it he was talking a lot with his hands .'

Wheels starting to go off in his head, remembering a conversation with Ludwig about a certain someone he could not remember .

They walked out and Feliciano noticed a familiar person .' Oh it's Gilbert .'

He was alone but there were 2 beers at his table he was texting so he did not see them .

' What is he doing here ... ' Suddenly someone bumped into him, Alfred stared at green eyes that looked back .' Sor ..' The guy smiled at him before nodding .' Wait ! ' But the other did not listen .

Alfred has enough and grabbed the man with a sudden movement shocking Feli too .' Alfred ! Calm down please veee ~ ! '

' Why are you ignoring me ! Just tell me that I am an ass or something ! '

The other man shocked as he tried to get Alfred off of him, being scared what Alfred will do . He looked behind Alfred but Alfred ignored it .' Talk to me asshole ! '

' Veee ! Ludwig help ! ' Feliciano waved at his lover who stood up alerting also Kiku and Toris, Gilbert looked up too in shock as he got up .

Alfred got slapped in the face by Arthur who started to cry, it looked like he was screaming but no sound comes out .' Alfred let the man go ! ' Ludwig orders .

But the one who gripped Alfred's shoulder was not Ludwig, Alfred was pulled away from Arthur so realising him . And as he turned a fist slammed right to his cheek .

' Oh my god ! ' A woman screamed as other people looked up at the fight .

' Hey no fighting ! ' Shouted the barkeeper .

' You asshole let go of my brother ! ' Gilbert screamed making everyone turn 390 degrees .

Feliciano looked in shock at him and then Ludwig, who looked just as shocked .

Kiku tried to calm down the man as Toris tried to keep Gilbert and Alfred apart .

' Your what now ? ! ' Was what Alfred screamed .

**Author's Note:**

> \- De Koffie hoek / The Coffee Corner  
> \- Graag gedaan shatje ! - You're welcome sweetie!   
> \- Zie je volgende keer ! - See you next time !


End file.
